iLose My Mom
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: Sam's mother has lost her life to drugs, and now Sam is facing the challenges of her life. Spencer is fighting to take the place as her gardian, as a most unlikley love blossms in this time of hardship. SEDDIE
1. One Last Visit

ilose my mom

(Introduction)

There was a haunting tense feeling as Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer anxiously waited in the waiting room.

"Anyone know any games?" Spencer asked hopefully, attempting to cheer up the crowd.

"Not now." Carly whispered to her brother, Carly was certainly right it was not the time for games Sam's mother was dying after an extreme over dosage of some type of drug. Sam was losing her, and for so long she tried to convince her mother to stop, but Miss Puckett refused. Sam had a deep feeling inside that it was her fault her mother was dying, she how felt that she was responsible for her.

A doctor stepped in the waiting room.

"Sam, would you come here please?" He asked, Sam looked as if she were to cry. He pulled same into the hallway, where Carly, Freddie, and Spencer could not see, and began to speak.

"Sam I am sorry to say but were losing her," a tear streaked down Sam's face. "There's really nothing more we can do, we've tried to pump it out, but is already where we can't get to. I'm sorry." Sam did not yell she did not fight, she just looked at the doctor with gleaming eyes and said only one thing.

"Can I see her one more time?" The doctor nodded, and escorted Sam down the hallway to visit her mother one last time.

It had been at least an hour until same returned to the waiting room, but when she did it was almost too obvious what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Carly cried, then embraced her best friend, even Freddie shed a tear. Spencer with a worried look on his face said,

"You can stay with us until you work something out." Sam nodded,

"Come on." Spencer said, and the four of them left the house of tragedy.

(A:N) This is only short because I want you guys to tell me what you think, so I'll know weather or not to continue, I'm thinking of adding a little Seddie, because that seems pretty popular, so please read, and reveiw, and tell me what you think! -Piper .W


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter two A:N:This chapter is just one of the few chapies in first person

Sam's POV

I walked through the creaking apartment door of the breaking down complexes in the poorer part of Seattle.

"Mom I'm home." I called out from the doorway, as I hung my sweatshirt on the coat hanger, and threw my backpack aside. When I heard no answer I called out again,

"Mom? Are you home?" I came walking through the living room to see my mother sprawled out on the couch, with strange bottles scattered all over the living room.

"MOM, what are you doing!?" I asked quickly trying to help her up.

"Go Sam..." She trailed of and held and almost empty bottle of liquid to her mouth and chugged the rest down.

"MOM, STOP!" She ignored my plea, only to reach out for another bottle lying on the floor. I tried to grab it from her

"Stop... Sam...One more...."

"No!" I replied to her request, as I tried to pry the bottle from my mothers grip she cried out,

"I NEED IT... n-n-n-need it..." She broke away I had the bottle in my hand, I wrapped my necklace chain around the under edges of the cap, and parted the metal enclosure from the bottle, I stuck a finger in the bottle with one drip of the drink on my finger. I winced it was so strong. this was something stronger than beer, but I didn't know what. My mother grabbed the bottle from my hand, she held it above her face, but before it could reach her lips a foul liquid began spuying all over my mother.

"Gimme one more..." My mother asked, holding her hand out.

"No, your going to kill yourself!" I cried, Mom stood up on wobbly feet.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said gripping the collar of my shirt, she released me the collapsed on the the couch.

I had to do something. I ran out of the living room to my own. With tears spilling from my eyes I began to dial those too familiar number 911. I just had to get help, or she'd die. I jumped to my bed, and pulled my cellphone from my pocket. I began to dial 911 ,and quickly held the phone to my ear. There was an immediate answer.

"Hello?"

"IT'S MY MOTHER SHE'S DRINKING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT SHE WON'T STOP, SHE'S HAD SO MUCH OF IT!"

"I need you to stay calm sweetie, and I'm going to ask you a few questions, ok?"

"Ok." I replied in a shaky voice."

"Now what's your name?" The woman on the line asked

"S-s-sam, Sam Puckett." I stuttered

"Now What is your mothers name?"

"Jennette." I replied

"Aright we are on our way, now stay away from your mother she could be dangerous."

"Ok."

"We are going to try to get there as soon as we can. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now stay at your house. Goodbye."

"Sam? Sam? SAM! Wake up."

"What, what?"

"Are you all right?" Carly asked

"Yeah, Yeah...Just a flashback..."

(A:N) I meant for this to be longer but I really wanted this chapter to be a cliffhanger, BTW this is a dream, and a flash back it all really happened, Sam wasn't dreaming about the whole thing you get me? Ok good. I have one simple request for all you readers. IF. YOU. READ. THIS. LEAVE. A. review, I want to hear all your loverly opinions bc I don't want to waste my time writing a story my readers hate. So please spare a couple of seconds to leave a comment:) Oh I forgot to leave a disclaimer

Disclaimer: Do I look like David Shneider? Gee I sure hope not.


	3. Avoiding The Talk

(A:N) Hey it's Piper again I've only got a few reveiws, but it enough to motivate me to keep going! But I still only have one request you read my story, you leave a review. Sound fair enough? I do spend a lot of time on each chapter with proof reading, ideas you know stuff like that stories don't have to be long to be worth a lot of work. I'm rambling again, OK so brace yourselves this is gonna be a sad one, so grab a tissue box and a kitty to make you feel better, here it is

Carly, and Sam came downstairs to the familiar smell and crackle of bacon. Spencer was standing in front of the stove humming a sad song. Normally Spencer would be extremely enthusiastic about waking up to a beautiful morning, but he wasn't this time.

Carly sort of sighed with agitation due to the fact that Spencer was once again wearing his Duck pajamas, but she didn't say anything. Sam shuffled her in her slippers towards the TV and flopped onto the couch, she grabbed the remote sitting on the coffee table and turned the TV on. She went to the guide, and browsed through the channels hopeful that maybe Girlie Cow would be on. When she say that it would be on in a half an hour, she went for MTV, where they were playing the music video for Lady Gaga's new song "Bad Romance". Seeing that Carly winced at the channel Sam picked she changed it to Nickalodean which had just stopped playing Nick .Jr.

Sam sighed as she watched Drake and Josh While Carly leaned over to Spencer,

"Should we tell her?" Carly asked,

"No, wait..."

"It's best that we tell her now... waiting is gonna make it worse."

"At least wait till after breakfast, I want her to eat."

"OK." Carly confirmed, just then there was a timid knock on the door. "Who is it?" Carly asked, as she approached the door from the kitchen, she slid the silver peg out of the chain lock and let the door open. Freddie stood in the doorway hands in pocket, and a worried expression on his face. "Hey." Carly greeted him

"Hey." Freddie replied, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Carly moved out of the way as Freddie entered the apartment. Sam was pretending that she didn't notice Freddie walk in, and kept her eyes glued to the TV biting her lip.

"Alright, breakfast is on the table." Spencer said, trying to add a bit of enthusiasm to the vibe, but of course it didn't work. Sam stood up and trotted to the dining area of the kitchen, and took a seat at the end chair. Carly picked up the remote on her way to the kitchen, and flicked the TV off before taking her seat.

"Have you eaten yet Freddie?" Spencer asked

"No." He replied

"Well there's plenty of food if your hungry."

"Alright thanks."Then Freddie went to go sit beside Carly, Spencer set out three plates in front of every one, and then two large plates in the middle one with bacon, the other with scrambled eggs. He turned to get one more and set a plate of toast down.

"Dig in."

"Thanks Spence, but are you gonna eat?" Carly asked

"No, I already ate I'm just gonna hop in the shower while you three eat."

"OK." Carly said, as Spencer turned and headed to the bathroom.

The three of them quietly ate until and expected question, at least for Carly, came up.

"Have you guys gotten a call from the hospital yet?" Sam asked,

"Ummm...One sec." Carly got up from the table, and ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and upstairs.

"Whats up with her?" Sam asked, who had a pretty good idea of what was going on

"Don't know." Freddie replied shrugging his shoulders, then taking a bite of toast.

Meanwhile Carly was in her room sitting on her bed. _I can't tell her, I can't tell her._ She thought

Carly was clutching the sheets of her bed, the agonizing thought of telling Sam the worst made her cringe. You see earlier that morning before Sam woke on that July day, there was a most expected call from the hospital who had quite depressing news that late that night Miss. Puckett had passed away in the process of surgery. Carly, and Spencer had both decided that they would tell Sam together when she woke. The reason why Spencer excluded himself from breakfast was because he did not want to be apart of the event.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her..." These thoughts were whirling through Carly's head.

"Are you Ok up there Carls?" Sam shouted from downstairs,

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had to uh go to the bathroom yeah that's right, since Spencer is in the one downstairs." Carly called back,

"OK." Sam replied.

Carly of course knew that sooner or later she'd have to return downstairs, but she wanted to avoid Sam's question until Spencer finished his shower. So she risked the fact that maybe Freddie, and Sam had the idea she was constipated, and remained upstairs.

"So..." Freddie tried to break the excruciatiating silence,

"So." Sam replied as she held the edge her empty glass with her thumb and middle finger, slowly swinging it back and forth.

"I know how you feel." Freddie stated

"You don-" Freddie cut her off,

"Yes I do. My Dad died when I was six, I know it's hard." He paused searching for the right words to say. "You feel like it's your fault, you feel anger, and you push people you should keep close away." Sam nodded in agreement. It had never even crossed her mind that Freddie had gone through the same thing.

"Before he died he called home asking for my mom, but I didn't listen I kept blabbering, until he finally yelled. I yelled back saying he didn't care about me, and he never listen I told him that I hated him, then hung up." Sam looked as if she would cry, "A little later we got a phone call from the police saying my father had been killed in a dramatic car crash. The last words I had said to him was I hate you, and I've regretted it ever since, blamed it on me." Sam held her hands to her mouth

"That's terrible." She said in shock, "I still don't know exactly how you felt. My mom hasn't died yet." Sam enphisised the "yet" in her sentence, Freddie not knowing about her mothers passing agreed.

Meanwhile Carly was pacing her bedroom, just when she heard the water going through the pipes shut off. Spencer was done with his shower, she just had to keep an eye on his bedroom door after he entered to change, and when he made his way downstairs she would follow, and they would tell Sam

together.

After hearing the blow dryer run for a few minutes Spencer came upstairs, and entered his room to change. While downstairs Sam and Freddie retreated the kitchen to the TV after washing their dishes.

"What do you think is taking Carly so long?" Freddie asked

"I don't know, she probably got distracted or something."

"Oh, why don't you go check on her?"

"Nah, she might still be in the bathroom." Freddie checked his wrist watch,

"But it's been like twentie minutes since she's left... But who's counting!" He smiled, but Sam remained croaking like a grasshopper (A:N) Pun it's a pun you know when a comedian tells a bad joke you can hear all the grasshoppers? Ha ha ha ha ha, lol. She wasn't really croaking:)

Finally Spencer came out of his room.

"Yes." Carly said, then exiting her room to walk beside her brother. "We are going to tell her now." Carly said flatly, before Spencer could even see she was there.

"You didn't tell her while I was in the shower!?" Spencer outraged, hoping his plan of avoiding this would work.

"You promised we'd tell her together, oh look were together, so lets go."

"Fine." Spencer said reluctantly, and the headed down the long way.

Freddie, and Sam laughed as they watched Girlie Cow, Sam's favorite TV show just when Carly walked in, grabbed the remote, and flicked the TV off.

"HEY!" Sam protested

"Sam, we need to tell you something."

"Wh-w-what?" Carly sat on the armchair near the couch so she could face her best friend up front. Spencer came in and stood behind the armchair Carly sat in.

"Uh... Sam, we should have told you this earlier, but this morning we got a call from the hospital," Sam had a shocked expression on her face not being able to believe what she was hearing, "And they said they tried one more time to save your mom through surgery, but it didn't work. Sh- s-s-she passed away." Carly let it out, her and Sam both had hot stinging tears spilling from their eyes.

Sam stopped trying to hold it in, then buried her face into Freddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her with a comforting hug as Carly and Spencer joined the emotional gathering.

(A:N) Wow that was a long one I got home from school at 1:30pm and I started this right away, and ended at 2:50pm, but I was having fun! I don't know if you guys noticed but I had a little bit of Seddie in this chapter, but I promise you there is more where that came from! I'm gonna start making the chapters a little longer as I go, and trust me that is not normal for me, because I'm a very impatient person, so I usually rush through my chapters, but I'm having fun on this one. OK one more piece of useful info I'm going to try to post a chapter every day when I can, so add this to your faves, and check it out everyday to see if it's been updated, but you might want to wait until like 3:00pm, unless it's on a weekend. Ugh rambling again well remember to review! Bye! Piper .W (they call me hyper piper:3)


	4. Feelings Revealed

A:N Ok guys, just thought I'd let you know what this chapter is about. It is sort of the development between Sam, and Freddie's true opinions for each other, the realization that they might like each other, so just giving you heads up to whats coming next! Piper .W

Sam felt as if some how the blood rushing through her body froze dead in it's tracks of her blood stream. She wasn't fully aware of what she was feeling right now, you know half asleep half awake, that kind of thing. When she finally came to terms that she had kicked her blankets off in her sleep. She leaned over ,eyes still closed, and grabbed the covers, then pulled them up to her chin, feeling a wave of relief as heat swept over her.

Usually Sam would expect to fall right back to sleep, but there was something different about this. She sighed after about twentie minutes of trying to force herself to sleep, and gave up. She kicked her covers off, and hopped out of the new bed Spencer had purchased for her that day. Quietly tip-toeing across the room she slipped her favorite of Carly's slippers on (Mr. Muffins). Then proceeded through the dark room, trying to make her way without seeing. A bit of moonlight dripped through the window, and illuminated on the thing Sam needed the most. A sweater. She picked the sweater up, and quickly slipped into it, and hugged It to her chest.

She had made her way about half way down the stairs, when she noticed someone was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam, knowing the Shay's well, was very aware that each Shay, meaning Carly, and Spencer, both had a TV in their room so if one of them wanted to watch TV at night, they would do so in their own room. So, if it wasn't Carly, or Spencer, it must be Freddie. The only person beside Sam, Carly or Spencer, who knew how to get in the Shay apartment.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, Freddie slightly jumped, and turned to see Sam standing on the last few steps of the stairs.

"What the!" Freddie took a few short breathes, "You scared me!" he exclaimed in a whispering matter,

"Why the heck are you here?" Sam asked, as she made her way towards the couch,

"My mom had an emergency night shift at the hospital, so she told me to come here, because I might set the apartment on fire."

"That's dumb." Sam said,

"No, it's not." Freddie said flatly

"You mean you'd re-"

"Yes."

"Oh my Gosh." Sam paused, and looked over at Freddie, all the sudden a strange sensation went through her stomach as if she was being tickled on the inside. "So...Uh, what are we watching?" Sam asked with a rare amount of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh nothing." Freddie answered, "I was gonna change it anyway."

"OK." Sam agreed, Freddie picked p the remote and brought up the TV guide, he browsed through the channels until Sam requested Full House, which was just starting. Freddie pressed "OK" on the remote, and it was in the middle of the theme song.

"I love this show." Sam sighed

"I used to watch it with my dad." Freddie commented, which suddenly reminded her of her mother, but she quickly drew her attention to the TV.

The ending credits had come up, and a second episode began playing. Sam suddenly became very weary, and slowly let her head droop to the side, until she realized her head landed on Freddie's shoulder. She quickly pulled away, and Freddie looked uncomfortable. _What the heck was that!?_ Freddie thought to himself. _Maybe I should go back to bed._ Sam considered. But the two of them both stayed.

While Sam slowly drifted away from the plot of the episode of Full House, she began thinking._ Freddie's so cute when he laughs, NO HE'S NOT, but look at that sweet innocent smile. SHUT UP PUCKETT YOU HATE HIM,REMEMBER? No I love Freddie3 WHAT THE HECK!? NO!_ Sam debated with herself. She kept throwing glances at Freddie, all the sudden having the weirdest urge to kiss him, but she shook it off.

After a few more cheesy episodes Freddie had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam couldn't help but feel like she wanted to lean her head on his shoulder, and go to sleep, but she couldn't do that. But before she could think twice about it, some type of random fatigue swept over her, and she collapsed her head on his shoulder. It slightly caused Freddie to wake and check out what was happening, but he just smiled, and went back to sleep.

A:N So there it is, this chapter is just the realization of Sam's feelings but Freddie's haven't been revealed THIS CHAPTER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT IT IS JUST SEDDIE, review Piper .W


	5. Random Depression

A:N:Hey guys it's Saturday! Which means that I can make a longer chapter today, I have all day, maybe I';; even update too! If you guys are lucky enough :3 Well this chapter, has to do with the plot and some situations that have nothing to do with it, like maybe some Seddie! So I don't want to spoil the whole thing, so I should just start writing! OK here it is! Piper .W

Carly sat up in her bed early that morning to see the sunlight pouring through her window, and a happy mood take over her. She examined her bedroom to see the most peculiar sight. Sam Puckett, the latest sleeper in the world, was not in her bed.

"What the heck..." Carly whispered to herself, Sam's covers had been kicked off, Mr. Muffins Sam's favorite of Carly's slippers were gone Mr. Muffins a cow, and Mr. MudPuddlez, an pig had been used in a past iCarly segment, and the two of them had been wearing the slippers ever since. Carly had even left the matching bathrobe, green with cows on it, on the floor for Sam, it was gone."Why would she wake so early?" Carly said to herself, "I sure hope that her mom's passing won't affect her sleeping habits." Carly said quietly, because when Sam Puckett didn't get her sleep, she was not a very delightful person to hang out with. Carly decided maybe Sam had just waken and was now downstairs. Carly could even hear the faint sound of Girlie Cow playing downstairs. So Carly slipped Mr. MuddPuddlez on and walked towards her closet. She shuffled through all the sweatshirts, jackets, and shirts, until she finally found Mr. MuddPuddlez's matching bathrobe. She slipped into in, then began to make her way out her bedroom, then downstairs.

Carly was on the last few stair steps, just when she saw Freddie's head poking above the back of the Shay futon. She could have sworn that she had seen a flash of blonde curl. But it must have been in her head. _But where was Sam, and why is Freddie here?_ Carly thought to herself. She came in to the living room area and was so taken aback by what she'd seen, she almost became swoon.

"SAM! WHAT THE HECK!?" There was Sam Puckett the girl whom insisted that she hated Freddie, with her head in the crook of Freddie Benson's neck. Sam jumped in surprise.

"What! BENSON, GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Sam called out, the chaos caused Freddie to wake up, and look at Sam in disgust

"WHAT THE HECK SAM, YOU GET OFF OF ME!!" Freddie outraged

"NO YOU GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Sam yelled back, both of them had been so absorbed in the fight that they hadn't noticed the neither one of them was on each other anymore.

"STOP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!" Carly yelled, Sam, and Freddie both stopped fighting, then looked over at Carly, "Now you two have some explaining to do!" Carly cried,

"Well," Sam started in a smart alecky tone, "Last night I woke, and I couldn't go back to sleep, and I came down here to see BENSON was taking advantage of you cable!"

"I was no-" Freddie began

"NO, it's my turn to talk." Sam said, "Now I came down, like I was saying, and we watched TV."

"Wait a second, why were you here anyway Freddie!?" Carly asked, hands on hips,

"As I was trying to say earlier, but SOMEONE, interrupted me. Well, my mom had an emergency call at the hospital, so she dropped me off here, and Spencer said I could watch TV, so technically I was not taking advantage of anything!" He said with a glare shooting at Sam.

"Well how was I supposed to know Spencer said you could." Sam defended,

"OK, Sam go on." Carly said,

"Thank you." Sam said in a rude voice, "So, like I was saying, we watched Full House for a while, then BENSON fell asleep, then I can't remember anything after that." Sam stated importantly,

"Ok, sounds good enough." Carly said, "Anyways, since Spencer isn't awake, I guess I'll have to make breakfast." Said Carly,

"Breakfast? Mom always made breakfast..." Sam said sadly, "I'm not hungry, so I'm just going to take a shower..." Sam said forlornly,

"No, Sam you should ea-"

"No, I'm fine." Sam insisted, and she was gone before Carly, and Freddie could protest.

"What was that abo-" Freddie cut Carly off before she could say more,

"She just had a random reminder of her mother." Freddie answered

"Oh." Carly said, as she laid a six strips of cold bacon on a pan.

"I remember when my Dad first died, I'd be having a great time playing with friends at school, and then all of the sudden I'd be crying my eyes out." Freddie said,

"Awwww...." Carly pitied her friend, as the bacon on the pan began to sizzle.

Meanwhile Sam slipped out of her pajamas, and turn the water on. She pulled a few see through hair ties from her curls, then hopped in the shower. Sam sighed as she felt the hot water hit her in the back, as soaking curls drenched all over her shoulders, and back. She squeezed a small amount of shampoo in the palm of her hand, then lathered it through her hair.

Back with Freddie, and Carly they began talking.

"So, do you know why Spencer is still in bed?" Freddie asked,

"I'm thinking he's probably depressed, usually he sleeps in when he's depressed." Carly explained

"Oh, do you know why he's depressed?" Freddie questions,

"Well, I have an idea, last night we got a call from some people down at the courthouse, and they said Spencer was an eligible Bachelor to apply as Sam's guardian until she's eighteen." Carly explained, as she cracked a some eggs in a bowl.

"Why is that depressing?" Freddie asked,

"Well, he's worried Sam won't like the idea of him being her guardian, but really he's one of the only people who could do it, because most of Sam's family are fugitives, or they're already in jail." Carly said,

"I understand that actually." Freddie told his friend, as he got up from the couch, to stand with Carly. "So..." Freddie started

"So what?" what Carly asked,

"Uh... when I woke with Sam on my shoulder, I-I-I-I kinda felt weird... you know the way I feel, when I'm around you..." Freddie said nervously,

"Oh so you saying your starting to like her?" Carly asked, with a devilish smile on her face, "Ooooh." Carly joked, Freddie shot her a glare

"Hey, don't judge me." Freddie said "And I'm still not sure..."

"I see." Carly smiled,

"Hey, if you say anything about this to Sam, I ought a kill you." Freddie said through gritted teeth, Carly laughed,

"Oh Fredward, you are so funny." Carly giggled,

"Hey I only told you be-" Freddie cut himself off when he watched Sam exit the bathroom, then head upstairs to change,

"Because, I didn't think you'd make fun of me." Freddie said in a hushed voice,

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll stop, but I knew this was coming."

"What do you mean by that?" Freddie asked.

"Let's just say I was expecting this." Carly said with a mysterious hit to her tone,

"How would you know this would happen?" Freddie asked,

"Hey, I'm not stupid, love always starts with hate." Carly explained, as she removed the cooked bacon from the pan set it on a plate, then put it in the oven set on broil to keep it warm while she cooked the rest.

"Carly Shay! What made you think this would start!?" Freddie asked desperately "I'm on my knees!" He pleaded, But Carly didn't answer she just continued with breakfast

A:N Well? What did you think? Did you like it?! Tell me what you think please! So this one was mostly Seddie but it mentions a topic that will come probably in the next chapter, so I hope you guys liked it! Over, & Out Piper .W


	6. Telling Sam

A:N Hey guys, today I'm feeling super generous, so I'm gonna put a second chapter up in one day! Wow aren't I cool? Well here it goes!

Spencer groaned when his alarm began to ring near his ear.

"Five more minutes Mom." He said, as he turned over and hid his head under his pillow. "I said, FIVE MORE MINUTES!" He yelled out to his alarm clock. His own yelling woke him, and he smacked the top of his alarm clock, and wearily rolled out of bed. He stumbled a bit before he got used to using his feet. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt from and open dresser droor drooping with unfolded clothes.

"I hate mornings..." He grumbled as he exited his room, He slowly came downstairs and entered the living room to see Carly, Sam, and Freddie watching Girlie Cow.

"Finally, the sleepy head wakes!" Carly exclaimed

"What do you mean by finally?" Spencer asked

"Uhhh, it's," Carly paused to check her cute pink wrist watch "One o clock." Carly said, Spencer didn't reply, he just proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

"That's weird." Freddie said

"What's weird?" Carly asked

"Well, Spencer is never so low."

"Have you already forgotten what I told you?" Carly asked

"Oh, yeah." Freddie said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, nothing." Carly said, Sam just let herself be defeated which was very rare, and dropped the subject.

Meanwhile Spencer took a 10 minute shower, then came out, and dressed in the bathroom. Today Spencer wasn't his quirky self, because he decided that he was going to tell Sam that he was going to apply to be her legal guardian, and he was very nervous about how Sam would react. He didn't want her to be upset about it, he didn't want her to hate him for not coming to her about it before making the decision. He was ready though. He left the bathroom, and came into the living room to see Sam, Freddie, and Carly still watching Girlie Cow.

"Sam?" Spencer asked

"Yeah...?" Sam asked glumly,

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Sam got up and went towards Spencer

"In private." Spencer added, as began to lead Sam up stairs. Freddie and Carly look at each other and simultaneously stated

"He's gonna tell her."

Spencer pulled Sam into a corner,

"Ok so what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm going to be your legal guardian."

A:N Ha, ha, ha, lol I left you with a cliffie, I'm so evil muahahahaha! So yeah, I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a bit, and update less frequently, because there is a story I really want to work on right now you guys should check it out! It's a iCarly fanfic called Locks of Love, I hope you guys check it out once I post it. Well I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed about this new, I just really think my next story will have more of a meaning any way I'll see you guys later! Piper .W


	7. Note from the Author

Dear readers,

I am taking a break from fan-fiction, and I have a very exciting reason, I got the part for a TV show in London, so I will be gone most of the time, but whenever I can grab a computer I'll try to update my stories as frequently as I can. I would tell you something about the TV show, but I have been forbidden to say anything. Well, I'm really sorry, That I had to do this, but the making of this TV show is important to me. I know most of you don't even LEAVE A review bu I think it is fair you should all know whats up. Ok, well bye for a while:)

Piper .W


End file.
